


【けつこま】嫉妒

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 占有欲极强的前辈与内向オタク后辈的双向暗恋。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	1. “猜猜我是谁？”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [温暖三十题] 11. “猜猜我是谁？”
> 
> 原梗来自微博（原博主已删除博文）

“猜猜我是谁？”

午餐时间，去往餐厅路上的驹沢眼睛被蒙住了。

闻到了一股刺鼻的香气。

强行把按在眼睛上的那双手给拿开，转身看到了邻座的女生。

驹沢顿时就皱起了眉头。

“哎呀驹沢君真是的，都不好好地猜一下我是谁。”

黏腻的声音，灿烂的笑脸。

老实说，蛮恶心的。

我跟你很熟吗？

在心里怒骂了一句，驹沢转过身就走开了。

“等一下嘛驹沢君！今天和我一起吃午饭怎么样？”

不怎么样。

走了一段之后发现对方仍然穷追不舍，驹沢停下了脚步，转方向走向另一条路。

“啊嘞？驹沢君？你要去哪里？”

有本事就一直跟过来啊。

驹沢关上了隔间的门，任凭邻座在男厕所门外如何呼唤他。

对方倒也不是跟踪狂，叫了一阵之后看驹沢总是不出来，就气急败坏地走了。

驹沢在厕所玩手机度过了一整个午休时间。

下午放学后，为了避免又被邻座骚扰，驹沢刻意在教室里留了很长时间，直到学校里几乎都没有什么人，他才收拾东西起身回家。

中午被邻座给害得什么东西都没有吃，肚子已经饿得不行了。

赶紧回去吧。

还没有出校门，眼睛又被人给蒙上了。

驹沢正在想自己不会这么倒霉吧的时候，发现并没有刺鼻的香气袭来。

那，这是谁……？

“猜猜我是谁？”

耳边响起的声音，让他整个人都紧绷起来。

“市形前辈……”

市形根本就没有要跟驹沢掩饰自己身份的意思，完全没有变化声线。

市形松开了蒙住驹沢双眼的手，伸长了左手臂环绕过驹沢的脖颈，右手揉着他的头发。

“和那个女孩子关系很好嘛……驹沢君？”

“才没有呢！我跟她根本就不熟！”

“不熟的人会做这种事？”

市形的声音听起来愈加冰冷。

“我怎么知道她在想什么……我也觉得很奇怪啊……”

驹沢快要哭了。

“我根本不适合班级生活，在班上也没有朋友，这一点，前辈不是很清楚吗……”

“除了……除了前辈你……我在学校里根本没有朋友……”

一字一句说得越来越颤抖。

市形觉得心里发紧，手上的力道却变得轻柔了。

“好啦……我知道了……对不起……”

安抚地摸着他的头，然后搂住他的肩膀。

“走吧，晚饭我们一起在外面吃。”

“嗯……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.03.15


	2. 只有一间单人房

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [温暖三十题] 20. 只有一间单人房 
> 
> 原梗来自微博（原博主已删除博文）
> 
> -
> 
> 此文写于2015年3月，当时我对Hey! Say! JUMP了解很少。  
> 直到2016年4月我才喜欢上HSJ，并真情实感地追了一年多，虽然时间不长，但再回头看这篇同人可以发现有很多不贴近现实的描写。然而现在的我已经缺乏修改文章的心力，还请原谅文中出现的各种错误。
> 
> 另，本文有原创人物出现，名字完全是当时随便编的。不知道念起来有没有不好的歧义，如果有的话还请指出，不胜感激。

午餐时间。 

市形端着餐盘坐到了驹沢对面的空位。

“前辈……？” 

“Hey! Say! JUMP要开演唱会了是吧？” 

“是……前辈怎么知道的？” 

“嘛，听见班上的JUMP饭在讨论啦。你要去吗？” 

“不出意外是会去。” 

“还没开始售票对吧？” 

“嗯。” 

“那我们一起去吧。” 

“诶——！？” 

@komankoman：“暗恋的前辈说要一起去看JUMP的live啊啊啊啊啊” 

——“诶！原来こまさん有喜欢的人啊！” 

——“恭喜！请加油哟！在live上跟对方表白怎么样？” 

——“こまさん是年上控吗？w” 

——“在意前辈是男是女的我真是太差劲了w” 

…… 

这是驹沢的推特，ID名为komankoman。 

在Hey! Say!J UMP饭圈里，他是因为弹奏、翻唱过许多歌曲而有一定名气的koma'n。 

“我之前看过了，这家酒店的价位比较合理。” 

“可是只有一间单人房了……啊这该怎么办啊……” 

“啊行了别犹豫了。” 

市形按住驹沢握着鼠标的手，将光标移动到“预订”按钮上，食指轻点了一下。 

@komankoman：“决定好了要住的酒店发现只剩了一间单人房，我正在伤脑筋的时候前辈却很果决地点了预订键……” 

——“天啊！前辈也太肉食系了吧！” 

——“抱歉我控制不了自己了！脑袋里冒出了糟糕的画面！”

——“看JUMP的live本来就是很消耗体力的事情了，年轻人请一定注意身体啊。（我怎么像个老妈子一样w）” 

…… 

诸如此类的回复，看得驹沢脸红心跳。 

@komankoman：“大家不要往H的方向想啊！虽然单人房有点尴尬，不过对方也是男生所以没有关系啊。” 

——“问题更大了好吗！！！こまん你也太过单纯了吧！！！” 

——“こま君果然喜欢的是男生！！不过似乎也没什么奇怪的w” 

——“我现在比较在意的只是こま君你是攻还是受(绝对是受吧w)” 

——“前辈和凉介你更喜欢谁？w” 

——“啊……可爱的こま君绝对的童贞不保了……(喂)” 

——“前辈：计划成功w” 

…… 

驹沢关上了手机屏幕，觉得自己应该用冷水敷一下热得发烫的脸。

演唱会前一天，一起从家中出发，坐上公交，又坐上新干线，去到了繁华许多的大都市里，去预订的酒店登记入住。 

“夜景还挺不错的啊。” 

市形拉开窗帘，转头招呼驹沢也一起过来看。 

而驹沢则一直盯着房间中间的那张单人床。 

“……你在看什么啊？” 

“啊啊？没没没！” 

惊慌地想要掩饰。 

市形大概也是明白的，不过他没有为难驹沢，只是自己偷笑。 

晚上要睡觉时，市形率先躺上了床，而驹沢站在床边，迟迟不肯动弹。 

“快过来睡啦。” 

“可是……” 

市形坐了起来，将驹沢一把拉到床上。 

“喂喂等等！！！前辈！！！” 

不管驹沢的叫喊和反抗，市形强行将他按住。 

“你再乱动乱叫的小心我用特别的方法让你安静下来哦。” 

市形故意作出一副坏笑的表情，让驹沢脸红地乖乖束手就擒。 

“盖好被子没？那我关灯啦。” 

黑暗让驹沢稍微安心了一点，但他依然没法忽视身边躺着自己喜欢的人这样让他紧张得绷紧身体的事。望着天花板，希望自己能平静下来，脸却被戳了一下。 

转过头，看见市形尽在咫尺的脸，吓得驹沢屏住了呼吸。 

市形忍不住笑了出来。 

“你干嘛那么紧张啊？” 

驹沢赶紧翻身，背对着市形。 

“前、前辈真是的……快……快点睡觉啦……” 

市形脸上堆满了笑意，看着黑暗中驹沢背影的轮廓。 

他伸出手，轻揉驹沢后脑的头发。 

“前辈……？怎么了吗？” 

“……没什么，睡吧。晚安。” 

“……晚安。” 

第二天，演唱会当日。 

“那个，前辈，live之前我要和一些JUMP饭朋友见面……” 

“啊，那就去见吧。需要我回避吗？” 

“啊……当然不是说前辈要回避什么的，只是希望你不介意……” 

“那当然不会了。”市形笑笑，拍了一下驹沢的头，“你别总是想这么多啊。”

“啊！こま君！” 

两个高中生模样的女生朝着这边挥舞着手臂。 

“下午好。好久不见了！” 

“下午好啊まきちゃん和やこちゃん。好久不见。” 

“啊！这位就是你的前辈吧？” 

两人一齐对着市形：“您好！” 

“你、你们好……” 

市形被对方满溢的热情给惊讶得愣住了。

“请问……是こま君吗？” 和まき、やこ分开之后没多久，一个相对比较年长的女性走了过来。 

“啊是的！请问您是……？” 

“初次见面，我是みか。” 

“啊啊啊みかさん！初次见面！您好！” 

驹沢朝对方鞠了一躬，脸上的兴奋之情难以控制。 

“见到您实在是太激动了！我似乎有些失态啊很抱歉……” 

“没关系没关系。我也觉得很激动啊，こま君比我想象中还要可爱呢。”

“您过奖了。我才是，一直以来都很欣赏みかさん和您的作品，今天能见到您本人真是太高兴了。” 

“谢谢，你能这么喜欢我的小说我很开心啊。” 

みか笑意盈盈，转而对向市形：“你就是こま君的前辈吧？你好！初次见面。” 

“您、您好！初次见面！” 

驹沢的朋友们对待他的奇怪的热情，让市形越来越紧张了。 

还有，为什么她们都会知道，他是他的前辈啊？ 

“话说……为什么大家都知道我是你前辈啊？” 

“在推特上说过会和前辈一起去啊……等一下！不是！” 

“你有推特？” 

“啊啊啊不是的不是的……” 

“刚才明明说了的吧。” 

市形拿出了手机。 

“ID是什么啊？我follow你。” 

“不要啦！就只是……专门用来关注一些JUMP相关的消息而已，没有什么follow的必要啦……” 

“那有什么关系，我也可以跟着看看啊。” 

驹沢见劝不住了，只好妥协。别过身悄悄拿出手机，迅速删掉了那几条推文。 

“叫‘komankoman’。” 

“唔哇！？你followers好多！” 

“也没有很多啦……” 

“你还是个饭圈名人啊？啊也是，毕竟你会那么多乐器……诶？还有翻唱？我怎么从来没听过你唱歌啊？” 

“……前辈求求你别说了！” 

被现实中的朋友知道自己在网络上的样子，羞耻度快要破表了。 

“话说，我没看见你有发跟我相关的推特啊。” 

“……那、那有可能是在其他地方说的吧……我记错了……” 

“诶……这样吗……” 

市形忽然欠身凑近驹沢的脸。 

“你不会是说了我什么坏话吧？” 

“我我我、我能说你什么啦！” 

“比如说‘前辈要影响我和大家见面啦好讨厌’、‘前辈要妨碍我专心看live啦好烦’之类的。” 

“怎么可能啦！是前辈你想太多了！” 

驹沢别过头避开了市形。 

排队入场的时候，市形依旧拿着手机看驹沢的推特。 

“你怎么还在看啊？” 

“不，只是觉得……” 

市形微笑起来。 

“唔……？” 

“你在网上和在现实里，差别真的好大。像是刚才和JUMP饭朋友们见面的时候也是，话很多，很开朗。我们认识的时间也不短了，我却今天才知道你还有另一种模样。怎么说……觉得很惊讶，也有点难过吧……” 

市形把视线从手机屏幕上移开，认真地看着驹沢。 

“我觉得这样的浩人，很可爱。” 

驹沢呆呆地看着市形，回味着他那句话，觉得头有些晕，脸也跟着红了。

“要、要进场了，赶紧把手机关了吧。” 

转过身，低着头摆弄着手上印着山田照片的应援扇。 

“我以前都只看过在live house里举行的小型rock live啊，在这么大的场馆里看偶像演唱会还是第一次。” 

巨大的体育场和巨大的舞台，让市形感觉蛮新鲜的，四处张望。来观看live的大多都是女性，手中拿着荧光棒或应援扇，兴奋之情溢于言表，就和此时站在市形身边的驹沢一样。 

“那前辈今天要好好体验一下了，绝对是不同的感觉呢。” 

闲聊着的时候，灯光暗了下来。 

成千上万人爆发出了尖叫声。 

在气氛的带动下，市形也跟着欢呼。 

那就让我看看吧，你们是怎么做到让我的浩人这么着迷的。 

演唱会接近尾声，一首慢歌，灯光柔和。 

驹沢看着台上的人，又看看身边的人。 

在灯光的笼罩下，他们都像在发着光。 

台上的人像太阳一样，照耀着他对未来、对梦想的渴望，当他心灵疲惫与痛苦时安抚着他，一直以来都给了他前进的力量。 

他曾经以为，自己只要有他们就可以了。 

而身边的人，突然地出现在对门的房子里，突然地进入了他的生命，让他心中原本安定的一切从当年一个问候开始微妙地改变，如今已经完全成了另外的模样。 

幽幽的星光，在看不到太阳的黑夜里，铺散在了他的心灵里。 

——“前辈和凉介你更喜欢谁？” 

其实他的心里，早就有答案了。 

只是，为什么台上的人那样的遥不可及，身边的人他也不能拥有呢？ 

随着音乐的层层推进，他内心的情感越来越强烈，最终捂住嘴低头哭泣起来。 

“浩人！？” 

市形听见了驹沢的哭声，心慌地将他的身体转过来面对着自己。 

“前辈……前辈……” 

驹沢一遍又一遍地喊着他最喜欢的人。 

市行紧紧抱住了驹沢，轻抚着他的背。 

“我在这里哦，浩人……别哭了……” 

“刚才你怎么哭了？” 

站在酒店一层等待着电梯。 

“大约是因为……live的感染力太强了吧。” 

“确实是很棒的live啊……我虽然没这方面的兴趣，也觉得非常精彩呢。大概也能明白你为什么这么喜欢他们了。” 

“什么啊……” 

驹沢忍不住笑了。 

市形微笑看着驹沢，心里还是有点酸酸的。 

“呐，浩人。” 

“嗯？” 

“山田君和我你觉得谁更帅啊？” 

“哈？”驹沢有些疑惑地扭头对上市形的视线，“为什么要问这个啊？” 

“就是想问问嘛。还是说其实觉得山田君更帅，但不好直接对我说出来啊？” 

“才不是这样呢！” 

“那就是觉得我更帅咯？” 

“……前辈好奇怪！” 

“不就是比较一下嘛，有这么困难？” 

“那当然了！偶像和喜欢的人怎么能放在一起比……等等！不对！” 

“……你刚才说，我是你喜欢的人！？” 

“没有！” 

“说了的！”

市形握住了驹沢的手腕，将他抵在墙上。 

“看着我，浩人。” 

驹沢没办法，抬起了头，艰难地维持着和市形的目光相交。 

“浩人，你喜欢我。对吧？” 

喉头滚动了一下，但驹沢还是说不出来。 

“如果你说不出来，那我换个说法好吗？” 

“……诶？” 

“浩人，我喜欢你。你能接受我吗？” 

“那个问题真的那么难回答吗？你觉得我和山田君谁更帅？” 

“……其实也不是那么难回答啦……” 

“那是谁？” 

“前辈啊……” 

市形得意地勾起唇角，借着窗帘透过的微弱光线，望着躺在自己怀抱中的人。 

“那，我和山田君你更喜欢谁？” 

明明是前辈，却像小孩子一样斤斤计较啊。 

不过驹沢很开心。 

“那当然也一样了……” 

“前辈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.03.16


End file.
